life_of_the_party_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Arakhis
'Arakhis' Overview An island city, fabled to be the home of dragonkin and dragonborn. The city of Arakhis is built around a long dormant volcano, carved thousands of years ago to represent a colossal sleeping dragon. Or has it simply spent so long resting that it turned to stone over the centuries? Arakhis is a beautiful city, famed for it's intricate architecture of mosaic-inlaid domes, spires that pierce into the clouds, white washed walls and archways bedecked in turquoise. The majesty of Dragonborn architecture and construction is enough to make even a Dwarf stop and stare, and many visitors to the island find it hard to leave due to the sheer beauty. The smells of fruits, sizzling meats and spices waft from wide markets down narrow alleys, shaded by greenery on hanging trellis, to alleviate the heat of the sun. Much of the citys population are Draconic in origin, with the largest communities of Dragonborn, Lizardfolk and Kobold in the continent living there, and many can often be found sunning themselves on rooftop terraces. Populace and Governance Species The city of Arakhis is populated with a high majority by the draconic species; Mighty Dragonborn, nimble Lizardfolk and inventive Kobolds. It is commonly believed that when the ancient dragons began to live amongst mortal folk that Arakhis is where they first made home, creating civilisation for their descendants to reap the benefit of. Smaller communities of other species exist on the island and are welcomed throughout, with notable neighbourhoods of dwarves and gnomes growing in the city. Governance The city is governed by a council of three, known as the Claw, Scale and Tooth respectively. Between the three, all manners are overseen by them and the various sub-counsellors appointed to specific functions. The Claw manages the protection and defence of the city, The Scale looks after the welfare of the people within and The Tooth is concerned with matters of trade and relations. Currently, both the Claw and Tooth are Dragonborn, whilst The Scale is Lizardfolk. It is not unheard of for non-draconic races to be in the higher positions, but comes about less than frequently. Defence Defence of the city is led by the wise and formidable Velohs Aahr, Claw Of Arakhis and veteran of too many wars, as he puts it. A weathered, grizzled but kindly copper-scaled Dragonborn of sixty years, he is often seen walking the streets and walls, engaging with the people he is dutifully bound to protect. Under his command are a Wing of Wyvern Riders, skilled and nimble warriors who skirt the island waters, keeping eyes open for threats arriving by sea. In addition to this, the Arakhian Guard, a larger force dedicated to keeping the peace on the island and defending it should they need to. As it stands, Arakhis has seen no form of conflict or threat beyond the occasional larger-than-expected sea creature which needs to be fended off, in some twenty years. Regardless, the Wing and Guard are kept rigorously trained and well supplied, should the need arise. For the past two decades, much of the guards duties have been breaking up drunken brawls and investigating minor incidents, leading to them being dispatched further afield in assistance to allied cities where they come under larger struggles. Culture The people of Arakhis are known for their kindly and welcoming manner. Where Arakhis is an island nation and relatively secluded from much of Caldera's ongoings, this makes it considerably harder to travel to, much to the despondence of the people who wish greatly to share their wine, music, sun and way of life with the 'Mainlanders' or 'Goz'vesh' in Draconic. Travellers, traders and explorers are all welcome in the Jewel of the Ospeian Sea, and the locals enjoy little more than getting Humans, Halflings and Elves drunk on strong draconic wine. Additionally, Arakhis is known for it's study of Sorcery and Magic, boasting the largest college of Arcana in the known world. Due to the hot climate, Arakhis is lush and bountiful year-round. Outside of the city walls, fruits of a thousand colours bloom year-round, harvested and cultivated into wines, brandies, sweets and tonics which are a mainstay of Arakhian trade and culture. Even inside the city, trellises adorn most walls, dripping with vinery, grapes and blossoms, snacked upon by those meandering through the streets on a lazy summers day. The fruits grown and farmed form a staple of Arakhian diet, be they sweet berries or fiery peppers, no Arakhian meal is complete without at least five colours and as many flavours. Goats, aurochs and seafood feature stongly in Arakhian diet, roasted, griddled or baked alongside the variety of fruits and simple flatbreads. Arakhian dress is typically light and flowing, to accommodate the heat. Men, women and those who present otherwise are usually seen in long skirts of light materials, often baring open chests and draping sleeves. Headwear is commonly seen in scarves and face-drapes of silks to keep midday sun from ones face, and jewellery is just as regular a sight to behold. Horns, claws, ears and noses are often seen pierced or studded with gold and turquoise, transforming each passer-by into a glittering display. Locations Category:Places Category:Cities